My Vampire Heart
by johnnyhellangel
Summary: i am johnny hellangel, i am a 1/4 vampire , currently in love with a girl named andrea,this is a document of my life, and every blood curling event in it,starting from the day i became a vampire, but dont worry,i'll skip to recent after the begining....
1. chapter1

MY vampire heart

By Johnny hellangel

I was gazing to the sunset on a beautiful mid-summer day about a year back, now that I think back to that horizon; I see my destiny must have longed for the shadows. I was twelve years old on that most beautiful of evenings, and I enjoy the majesty of the sunset, the colors forming a hue of orange, gold, and sometimes

Even violet. I saw it as a gateway for things to come, as though it was saying, the world's power will peak at its' greatest force then fade away only to repeat the process...

I am Johnny hellangel, my story, and the things that have happened throughout my life shalst be described through my eyes, my heart and soul. As for the things in it, they are all real, they may be grotesque at parts, but if you find at anytime it is too painful for your minds descriptions, you are welcomed to stop reading at anytime, but if you find what I have written already to your liking, then you are free to read my up coming story, but know, it is one hell of a ride................


	2. pins n' needles, and fangs on my throat

It was a beautiful sunset, and when the last flickers of light left the sky I laid back on the rock formation I favored, and enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing against the boulders at the edge of the shoreline. High tide had come and the water was only feet from my ankles, but that didn't bother me because I was relaxing, enjoying my happy human life…

A few hours later I'd realized I had dozed off, I looked at my watch and it read 7:35 p.m. "wow, I must have been tired. Well... I better be getting home about now before mom and dad go ballistic." I mumbled to myself, yawning and stretching from being in the same position for a while. I heard a slight crumple above me, as if something had caused a slight movement of the pebbles that resided on the upper boulders in this particular beachfront formation. I turned around slightly, startled. I quickly scanned the area and shrugged. "It must've been the wind." I assured myself. That's when I felt a slight tug on my shirt. I looked quickly behind me, just in time to get my head slammed into a sharp rocky outcrop. The spiky rock didn't pierce the skin though, and when I recovered from my dazed state I looked at the face of my attacker. His hair was dyed blue from what I could tell, and his eyes were a deep crimson red, but when I saw the two rather large canines protruding from his upper lip when he grinned at me I thought "how did I get myself into this! And why is this freak attacking me!" My eyes widened in terror, and he smiled wide. Now, I was realizing exactly why his canines were so large, and why he was attacking me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, and when I thought to run, I saw that my whole body was experiencing a numbness that felt like my muscles were jammed, sort of like a bike with a metal bar in the stokes. "Don't fight kid, this wont hurt…..much, as long as you don't resist." He said in a deep, coarse voice, not at all like those Transylvanian knock-offs you see on television. With tears welling up in my eyes, I nodded and squeaked "please, just don't kill me." I felt so helpless, and when his razor sharp fangs pierced the soft flesh of the vein in my throat, I promised myself I wouldn't be like him, I wouldn't ruin peoples lives like he was ruining mine. At first, there was a slight pulling sensation on my throat, not a painful sensation, more of a tingling feeling. Then came the painful part. It felt like there was a hundred snakes slithering through my veins, when it hit my heart, it felt like someone had pumped needles into my veins and then when my heart tried to pump, they pointed all the needles outward inside of it…then I felt a dizzying, spinning sensation and my eyes shut. I had passed out…


	3. the welcome wagon to hell!

I awoke from my slumber in a dazed state. I sat up and brushed my shirt off, frowning at the blood splatter. I looked down at my watch, and it read 8:14 p.m. I sighed, remembering what happened. I looked to my left and to my delight; someone had butchered the vampire who attacked me. "Serves you right you vampiric bitch!" I proceeded to spit on the vampire's corpse. "You're welcome." I heard someone mutter next to me. When I saw him, he was not frightening, but his eyes had the same crimson tint as my attacker had. I decided it would be best to befriend him. "What's your name?" I asked casually. "Raze, raze relicorn. My friends call me raze hell though." He smiled. I saw that he had fangs just as my attacker, so naturally I asked; "are you a vampire too?" my voice sounded desperate, as if I was craving something without knowledge of it. "Yes, I'm a full vampire. You, you're lucky, as I can see from the full color of your skin that you are only a quarter vampire." He sighed deeply. I smiled with joy, silently rejoicing that I was still three parts human. "Cool, I feel bad for you, but I have to ask, do you …..You know… drink from people like this guy did to me?" I inquired curiously. "No, I get my blood from a syringe. I also lead a clan of vampires who are against drinking from humans-he indicated the dead vampire that was on the side of the rock formation- like this one here." He explained. "We call ourselves the Nightwalkers. I am the leader of our little organization; I formed it 265 years ago. I am 506 years of age." My bottom jaw went limp when he said that he was 506 years old, but I quickly recovered from my shocked state and blurted out something that would change my life even more drastically then becoming a vampire. I said: "how do I join the nightwalkers?!? Anything, I'll do anything, just let me help you stop this from happening to people!" his smile grew, and he nodded slowly. "you have to go through training, and self-control lessons, along with many other things in which you have to prove your loyalty to us with, do u accept?" his eyes seemed as though they were burning a hole through my head. Smiling widely, I answered with a very stern: "Oh Hell Yeah!"……….and so it began, my initiation into the nightwalkers………


	4. the darkness embraced

Raze handed me a silver watch and a vest. It was a strange thing to give me but I quickly decided that if I wasn't going into shock from becoming a blood-sucking freak, then well why would it bother me anyway? I put the watch in my pocket and put the vest around my arms. The vest had no sleeves and was soft, with two pockets on either side of the bottom parts of it. It fit perfectly, and I gave an 'ok' sign to Raze. He laughed and handed me a small glass vial filled with a red liquid, I pretty much guessed what it was. My face registered disgust as I nodded in acceptance, taking the vial and twisting off the cap. I lifted it up to my mouth, and then looked at him for guidance. He just said simply: "you have to, trust me, its better if you get used to it now." I grimaced and lifted the vial up enough so the blood slid down my throat. It tasted like sweet sugar at first, and then it became a cross between honey and butter, but with just a hint of salt. It tasted like that to Me. I swallowed it and licked my lips, I felt my canines become slightly larger, and of course sharper. "Ugh… I feel disgusted with myself, but that just tasted so damn good!" I lowered my head in shameful resignation. "Hey, kid… listen, I felt the same way the first time I drank blood. It's pretty hard to think that the stuff you just drank came from a person. Just think of it as, medicine, and think 'it's only a little bit of blood anyway!' … I've accepted it." He patted me on the back. I grinned a bit at how 'motivating' that actually was. "So? When are we going to meet the rest of the Night walkers?" I questioned quizzically. "We aren't going anywhere, we will wait for them." Just then he pulled his bottom lip in so his canine teeth jutted out ever so slightly and he did the weirdest thing, he whistled as if calling dogs to come, but I'm sure that the things he was calling were more close to the human species.(If that is a term you can use for a vampire, which technically is a human afflicted by a parasitic disease that latches on to your blood cells and drains the fluid out of them, or it drains something from them, to be realistic, I don't remember.).............and so we waited for the introduction, which will go down in my memory as one of the funniest, and blood-bathed scenes in my history............


	5. introductionspart 1

The first to come was a small boy, he looked around 8 years old, and wore a similar vest to the one raze had given me, his hair was a light blonde color and stretched to down to his lower neck at parts. His eyes were, like all the others, red. On his way over, he tripped and slid into the puddle of blood that used to be my attacker. I politely laughed my ass off. "This is Talon Vampime, our field medic. He is one of the best doctors I have ever seen and can heal almost any wound. He, like you, was only recently turned, and is our youngest member." Raze declared as Talon got up and brushed himself off. "Nice to meet you, my name is Johnny hellangel." I put my hand out in a gesture of kindness, but all he did was glare at me. I took my hand back slowly and just decided to ignore him. The next to show up was the scariest, because he appeared out of the shadows from behind me! "HOLY shiit!" I exclaimed, terrified. "Hello Raze, so this must be our new member. Well Raze you have a tendency to pick such young people; we'll soon have to call ourselves the nightwalkers night-children-watchers." The tall vampire said, trying to make a joke. "This is Blood Phyconose, our assassin. He is very quiet, as you have seen, but don't piss him off, please." He gave me a look that said 'I would like to wake up every day while still part of the living thank you'. "Um, nice to meet you....." I said my voice shrouded in fear. "May I?" He turned to Raze with his eyebrow tilted at an angle. Raze nodded. Talon took a huge step away from the dead vampires' body. 'Thank you." Blood smiled, and then ripped into the dead vampires' corpse like it was a papier-mâché piñata. He did the most gruesome thing I could imagine, he started _eating_ the body......................


	6. intros part2 an the path into darklight!

When he was finished, he stood up in military fashion and wiped his mouth. "Mmm.... good. Thank you Raze." Blood bowed slightly lowering his head in a weird manner. I was about to turn around and puke, but I found out while I was turning the nightwalkers are much more cunning than they appear. I ram right into what feels like a six inch thick wall of brick. When I looked up to see what I'd hit, I saw a towering 6ft tall person who was like a phantom in the sense that it was like I could see right through him! "Who ......are.....you?" I stuttered, fear creeping up my spine. "Arckeno valstele, the clan's blood supplier. What's your name young one?" arckeno asks, demolishing his fierce, ghost-like appearance with his surprisingly timid, calm and gentle voice. I got up slowly, and said smiling, laughing in my head at my previous misconceptions: "Johnny hellangel, nice to meet you arckeno." Then Raze came over and asked me to tilt my head slightly to the left. "Why?" I asked inquisitively. "Don't be afraid when he bites you, Johnny. He's saving you from turning into a full vampire, s' his power." Arckeno said coolly, trying to cool my nerves. I tilted my head, exposing my neck, my veins, _and my blood._ He bit down ever so slightly, in fact it didn't even feel like he was biting me, and instead of sucking out my blood, he pumped something else into my veins. It actually felt soothing, compared to the viscous ripping and ferocious drinking I felt earlier that evening when I was being attacked by the other vampire. I fell asleep; unbeknownst to myself I was carried home, to my house, into my bed. When I awoke I found I had all my clothes on, and I figured it had to have been a nightmare. But when I looked down I saw I was wearing the vest, inside my pocket I found the pocket watch, and a note that read "Hello young nightwalker, and welcome, I am sorry that you had to become a Vampire. Every other evening at 8:35 come down to the place where I found you to meet with us, on the other days just play out your day as if you were your normal self, BUT I must warn you to AVOID ALL scenes that involve any amounts of bloodshed for at least for two weeks after today. Yours truly and vampiricly, + Raze Relicorn+" .............


	7. the first dawn of my first love!

I got up out of my military-like bed at 6:37 a.m. to an alarm clock. "ugh." I muttered to myself. I went to hit the button to set it to snooze, but when my fist hit the alarm clock it burst like a water balloon hit by a bullet. "Holy shit!" I yelped. Then I looked around to see if my mother or father had heard or seen it happen. When I saw no-one was around, I quickly and quietly pushed the shattered clock underneath my bed and sat up. I walked across my hardwood floor to the television on the antique wooden colonial-times nightstand and hit the power button lightly so it turned off. Then I proceeded down the creaking steps of my small staircase, each step was like a drum pumped at full blast to my new vampiric ears. When I reached the bottom I looked around at the kitchen, tiled floors, counters, everything looked like usual. I walked to my right and then made another right after about five huge steps through my kitchen. I walked past the carpet-floored computer room with newfound speed. I finally hit the front room, greeted by my two dogs, tengu and yoda, tengu was a German shepherd/black lab/ wolf mix and yoda was a westy/cordy mix. "Good boys. Come on. Don't jump on me!" I pleaded as tengu used his massive paws to bring me tumbling to the floor, licking me ferociously as he did. When he was finished, I quickly went through the front door to the outside of my house. It was a beautiful summer day; the humming birds were singing, the squirrels as annoying as ever, and the wind calm as a monk. I walked to the end of the wooden ramp that led to the driveway. "Wow, its gorgeous today." I whispered under my breathe. I walked up my gravel padded driveway to the street and turned left, heading towards the beach.... when I got there I looked towards the rock formation I favored. It was now cleaned naturally by the sea, so I walked up to it and sat down on the ledge of one of the massive boulders jutting out of the side. "Beautiful, don't you think?" someone said from behind me. I looked quickly, and saw a girl who looked my own age laying down with her back against one of the boulders. "Yeah, who are you?" I asked, curiously. "Adrie, Adrie lvite. And your name young vampire?" she tilted her head, her red hair gliding off her shoulders. She was skinny, and pale. But a nice kind of pale, I liked her voice as well. I decided to tell her my name, not at all shocked that she guessed I was a vampire. "Johnny hellangel, Nice to meet you."..........I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd seen her before, but I shrugged it off..........if only I hadn't fallen in love then, and instead waited to acknowledge my feelings for her, maybe I wouldn't be in such a mess today....


	8. to whom my heart belongs

But that was the past. She fell in love with me then, but at the beginning of the school year she was met with an ill fate. I still wonder what my life would have been like if she hadn't died that first time. Any one of a number of abnormal things could have happened. But I'm sure you wish for me to continue on to my main point. On the 11 day of school a girl was standing behind me in line to check out a library book, and she was wearing a nightmare before Christmas shirt, had on faded and partially torn a the lower leg jeans. I had seen her before, but never in this light. She had nice slick brown hair and was very attractive. Ok got to rephrase that, she was gorgeous. Then I heard her say: "so you like the twilight series too?" and her voice was soft, sincere, sweet and oh so magnificent. "Um...ya, why?" I replied vulgarly, cursing myself in my thoughts for being so bitter, but remembering it was only my nature as a vampire I calmed down quickly. "Because I think it's a cool series." She responded, looking away quickly. Later on that day in pre algebra she got up and asked if anybody has and email address. I was battling myself say that it would be dangerous to contact a human for fear I might hurt them, but alas, my heart won out over my brain and I got up and said: "I've got an email account!" maybe not in those exact words though. She walked over and tore off a piece of paper and wrote down her e-mail address. I asked her for her name. And she replied: "Andrea Schultz." And I will remember that name for the rest of an eternity. I realized something right there, and scolded myself for it. I liked this girl with beautiful hair and soft brown eyes, I liked everything about her...-p.s. sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been very busy lately and have had no time.


	9. desire & consequence

I continued the rest of my day as I usually would, Calculating how to control myself. I saw that I had 4 classes with Andrea. All of the main classes to be precise. She seemed to be worried about something, and I noticed this because for some insignificant (at the time) reason I couldn't stop thinking about her! During my social studies class I had a seat next to her, and I was confused because of some breathtaking scent was clawing at my nostrils. I tried to find the source until I realized it was coming from _her_. The completely intoxicating scent that I enjoyed emanated off her! Like a strange light would emanate off a deep sea creature, irregular and alluring, but completely enjoyable. I looked over a few minutes later and saw her looking my way; she seemed to be a bit afraid from the expression on her face. Then I realized, '_I must be scaring her!'_ I quickly straightened out my posture and brushed myself off. After that I made my eyes as caring and thoughtful as I could and put on a smile that only somewhat exposed my fangs. But when I turned to her she had already gone back to her class work. My teacher then asked. "Would you like to work with partners?" and in a quite loud and obnoxious show of character the whole class (save me and Andrea- 'save' meaning except in this scenario) bellowed. "Ya!!!" I turned my head to look at Andrea and then asked: "Would you like to be my partner?" and she smiled a beautiful, relieved smile and replied: "Sure!" I smiled and looked down at the work. I reached over at the text book and my hand briskly brushed against hers. I felt so different, refreshed, and happy even. When I looked up at her I leaned toward her just a few inches without thinking, but thank god I stopped myself. I scolded and thought angrily to myself '_what in the living hell were you trying to do? Idiot! After a year of fighting vampirism you'd think you'd have more control than that! Did you actually believe you'd kiss her? And even if you did do you think she'd respond well to it? I mean look at you! Who on gods green earth could like you as you are?' _and with those thoughts I resigned to my original posture (dragging the text book open so as not to look suspicious) and moped. - p.s- andi it's unlikely that you would have noticed me lean over because you were listening to the teacher with your head turned to a different direction. :P lol I hope you guys enjoy the NEXT chapter.


	10. yet another calling card

I realized why she had been the only thing on my mind the week after in an odd situation. She was being teased by another child and it was making me so aggravated. My head filled with anger. Finally I yelled: "Just leave her alone!" and with my infamous social status he backed away. I thought she would say thank you. But instead she said: "what was that for? I can handle things on my own you know." I was a bit aggravated, and not at her, but at myself. I thought "_do you really like her that much_?" and so many times I thought. "_Screw it, ya I like her that much, deal with it_." Then I smiled. I was content with liking her, but there was no damn way I was going to tell her what I was. But then at lunch something screwed up happened. She asked: "do you believe in werewolves or vampires?" and I answered "um....yes. But why are you asking?" then she said. "Because I'm a werewolf." My head was in a state of freezing. It was not something that I could have anticipated. I replied in a surprised thoughtless tone these words: "well isn't that one hell of a shocker, because I'm quite the opposite of you. I'm a _vampire."_ She smiled, unsurprised. "That's obvious. I pretty much guessed that." (Sorry if I got the words wrong Andrea. I don't much remember the entire things that day that I stated what I was.) I laughed manically inside my head. "_Damn! Fate has turned a cruel card for us this time! We fell for a werewolf! I'm sure this wont end happily for us."_ Was muttered in my thoughts as I smiled at her. "What's wrong?" she questioned. "Nothing at all andi." And then I whispered silently to myself: "everything's perfect, especially you." But I only whispered that as she went up to get a drink. I'll tell you more next time. later


End file.
